


Frosted Sweetness

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are making cookies for christmas, or they would be if Antonio would stop eating the batter.





	Frosted Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/gifts).



> super late present for Kota! Love you! Merry Late Christmas 
> 
> no beta

“Agh- Antonio!” Lovino shouts, wiping flour away from his eyes. “What the fuck was that?” he frowns at him, scooping up a handful of the batter he was mixing and holding it up threateningly. Antonio ducks slightly but it's too late, a handful of goopy batter is now sliding down his face. 

“Lovi!” he squeals, closing his eyes as it slides off his eyelids and onto his cheeks. “That was mean, now I have to shower!” Antonio pouts and grabs a towel, wiping off his face. He leans over and kisses Lovino's cheek, smiling a little. “You're so cute all covered in flour,” he teases, brushing some of the powder off of Lovino's nose. 

“Yeah, well, you started it,” Lovino responds, pouting back. “Maybe I'll finally get some of these cookies done then, shit. You just keep eating all the batter and stuff. And throwing things.” He sets aside the bowl of batter he had been working on. “That's for you to eat then, bastard. Leave this one alone.” He gives Antonio a soft smile when he wipes the flour from his face. “Oh yeah? Well, you're gross with batter on your face, I prefer my clean Tonio.” 

Lovino picks up a brand new bowl and restarts the batter while Antonio snacks on the other batter. He knows Antonio is going to end up with a stomach ache, but he doesn't stop him. If Antonio wants to make himself sick, it's really not his problem. Well, until it is. He snorts at the thought, laying the batter ball on the counter. “Time to use the cookie cutters, dork.” He rolls it, then pulls out the assorted cookie cutters. They have some from several holidays, and he's not picky as long as they have at least a few Christmas ones. 

He makes a few angels and trees while Antonio makes hearts and bells. Antonio puts his arms around Lovino and kisses his shoulder softly, smiling as he does. “My Lovi. These are going to look so good. Anything we make together will,” he says happily. He starts to move the shapes to cookie sheets, humming as he does. He starts to quietly sing Christmas carols, smiling widely when Lovino joins him. He always loves when Lovino will sing with him, especially since it's so rare. 

The cookies are in the oven soon after, and more sit atop the stove in anticipation for cooking them. Lovino sighs softly and looks at him, snorting when he notices the batter drying on Antonio's face. “Go shower while I'm making the icing, promise I won't start without you.” He gives him a soft kiss on the lips before Antonio walks out. 

Lovino only makes a two batches of frosting, as they didn't really make enough cookies to warrant more. Not with the batter being eaten faster than it's been baked. He splits it up so they can die the different colours when his boyfriend comes back, then gets up on the counter and plays on his phone while he waits. 

Antonio smiles when he comes back to the kitchen and sees Lovino like that. He looks so calm and beautiful, it warms his heart. He puts his hands on either side of Lovino's legs and leans in, catching his lips in a soft kiss. “Mi amor, I have a present for you. An early present,” he says softly, smiling sweetly. 

Lovino kisses back, chasing Antonio's lips when they separate. He pouts a little, looking over his face. “An early present? I don't have anything for you, though,” he responds, feeling a little bad. He kisses him again. “I'll let you spoil me this one time, but then we'd better frost the cookies before the frosting melts.” 

Antonio laughs softly, rolling his eyes. “This one time. Right. I believe that.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a little box, smiling up at him. “Lovi, you're the love of my life, and I can't believe the way you make me happy. It's like time moves slow and fast at the same time when you're around and my heart still flutters and my stomach fills with butterflies. I want this to be our life forever, throwing ingredients and making things together and being happy. I love you with everything I am, mi amor, mi cielo. Will you marry me?” he asks. 

Lovino stares, lips parted, as Antonio talks. He already knows what is happening, but when Antonio asks him to marry him, he tears up. “Uh, yeah, fuck Toni, you're getting all cheesy when you know what I'm gonna say.” He cups Antonio's cheeks and pulls him into a deep kiss. “Yes, of course, I love you so much Antonio. Fuck, I can't believe you just asked me that, now I have a wedding to plan. Who gets Emma?” he asks, smiling softly. He looks over Antonio's face and kisses him softly. 

Antonio kisses back, smiling so widely it disrupts it. “I get Emma, of course,” he jokes, sliding the ring onto Lovino's finger. “You look beautiful right now, Lovi, you're radiating happiness. It's a stunning look on you.” He kisses him softly again, then presses a few to his jaw. “We should get to frosting these cookies before we get too caught up in each other again, Lovinito,” he says, stepping back finally. 

Lovino sighs and smiles, nodding. “Of course, Toni.” He rolls his eyes a little and stands up, taking his place beside Antonio again. This is just like his boyfriend- no fiancé- to spring something on on him then go back to what they were doing like nothing happened. He can't help but smile, though, because Antonio is perfect. He puffs a laugh when part of the frosting already ends up in his mouth. 

“Dammit, Toni,” he scolds, though he can't help but laugh again.


End file.
